After Shock
EUWC After Shock is an annual Pay-Per-View event by the Extreme Universal Wrestling Corporation. It is traditionally designed to be the revenge show for EUWC's flagship event, Superiority. After Shock 2000 Since there was no Superiority event in 2000, the first After Shock event was a standalone PPV and not designed a revenge show. April 30, 2000 Air Canada Center Toronto, Ontario #Death Warrant pinned Akira with the Death Penalty. #'EUWC United States Title Match: '"The Hound of Ulster" Cuchulain defeated RaYn when Triple T interfered and accidentally hit RaYn with a chair. Cuchulain retained the United States Title. #"IRA" Sean Fein defeated Devastation with the Belfast Bombshell. #'EUWC Hardcore Championship Match:' T-Rex defeated Tony DeLucci and Jo "The Hardcore Event" when T-Rex pinned both of his opponents. T-Rex retained the EUWC Hardcore Title. #'EUWC World Tag Team Championship Match:' The Blood Brothers defeated E.J. Lilly & Timmy Hoffa when MIR interfered by attacking Lilly & Hoffa. The Blood Brothers retained the EUWC World Tag Team Titles! #Troubled Youth defeated the Chameleon with the Loaded Weapon. #Alliance of Violence defeated the Hollywood Heroes when Jeff Hall pinned the Specialist following the Brainwash. #Zero defeated Ricky Fujinami with a roll up. #'EUWC Juniorweight Championship Fatal Four Way Match:' "Y Not" Chris Cheerio defeated the Alaskan Assassin, Jimmy Jay and Angel of Death when STEALTH hit Cheerio with a chair, allowing him to win the match by DQ. Chris Cheerio won the Juniorweight Championship! #'Two Fall Six Pack Match For The EUWC World Heavyweight & International Titles:' First Fall: Ray Santana pinned Dan Sokolov with a roll up to become the NEW International Champion. Second fall: Dan Sokolov defeated TTT, Ray Santana, STEALTH, Neighborhood Sniper & Erik Kelly when Sokolov pinned Ray Santana with a German suplex. "The Russian Bear" Dan Sokolov won the EUWC World Heavyweight Title. After Shock 2002 April 21, 2002 Thomas & Mack Center Las Vegas, Nevada #'EUWC World Tag Team Championship Match: '''Marshall Snow and Virus defeated the American Mafia when Snow pinned Timmy Hoffa with the Blizzard Warning. Snow & Virus became NEW World Tag Team Champions. #Tag #1 Contenders Match: Ray Santana & T-Charger defeated the Motley Crew when Santana pinned Harley Quinn with the Santana Slam. #'EUWC Hardcore Championship Match:' "The Neogenic Nightmare" Kaine defeated Johnny Hardcore when Kaine pinned Johnny with the Neogenic Nightmare. Kaine won the EUWC Hardcore Title. #'EUWC Unification Tournament - Semi-Final Match:' "The Terrorist" David Harten defeated Gavin Glass to become the NEW International Champion! #'EUWC Unification Tournament - Semi-Final Match: Virus defeated Tony DeLucci with the Ain't It A Bitch! Virus retained the United States Title! #'EUWC Unification Tournament - Final Match: '''Virus defeated David Harten with a spear to win the International Title and retain the United States Title! #"The Serpent" Jesterian Charmera defeated Marshall Snow following a kendo stiock shot to the head. #'If Buck Naked Loses, He Leaves Wrestling Forever: 'Buck Naked defeated Jordan Lockhart with a roll up! #'EUWC World Heavyweight Championship Match: "Mr. Main Event" Rob Sampson defeated STEALTH when Jordan Lockhart attacked STEALTH to help Sampson get the win. Rob Sampson retained the EUWC World Heavyweight Title! After Shock 2004 April 25, 2004 General Motors Place Vancouver, British Columbia #Sean Taylor defeated Scott Samson with the Blood Rush. #'EUWC 52 Wild Championship - Fatal Four Way - Ultimate X Match: '''Dwight Jackson defeated Woad, Luther McLean & Kai A. Lewis in an Ultimate X Match. Dwight Jackson won the EUWC 52 Wild Championship. #"The Definitive" Danny Collins pinned T-Charger with the Definition. #'EUWC International Championship Match: Apocalypse pinned Lynch Garrisson with the Skull Crusher. Apocalypse became the New EUWC International Champion. #'EUWC United States Championship - Triple Threat Match: '''Ryan "The Show" Baker defeated The Sphinx and Sevyn when Baker pinned Sevyn after hitting the Big Picture. Ryan "The Show" Baker retained the EUWC United States Championship. #Paul Doom pinned Angel of Death with the Doomstone. #'EUWC World Tag Team Championship - Triple Threat Hell in a Cell Match: The Dominion defeated The Dream Team and the U.S. Express when Malice pinned Jaz Moundfield after Jaz fell through the top of the cell and through a table. The Dominion (Havoc & Malice) became New EUWC World Tag Team Champions. #'EUWC World Heavyweight Championship Match: '''Holocaust defeated Jay Smash with three consecutive Ragnarok's. Holocaust became the New EUWC World Heavyweight Champion. After Shock 2006 May 7, 2006 Bell Center Montreal, Quebec #'EUWC European Championship - Ultimate X Match:' John Doe defeated Sanket Desai and "The Forgotten One" Steve Stone when he retrieved the title belt. john Doe retained the European Championship. #'Money in the Bank Briefcase:' Matt Falcon defeated "The Hazard" Lynch Garrison with the Zero tolerance to gain the Money in the Bank Title Shot. #'EUWC United States Championship Match:' "The Great & Almighty" Nero defeated "The Mental Rapist" Sean Jackson with the Nero Kick to retain the United States Title. #'EUWC World Tag Team Championship Match:' The Texas Outlaws defeated Pickstock's Army when Terry Norris pinned Samuel Roundtree with a roll up. The Texas Outlaws retained the EUWC World Tag Team Championship. #1 Contender Match: "Disease" Jay Smash pinned "Yours Truly" Adam Benjamin with a Disease from the second rope. #'EUWC World Heavyweight Championship - 60 Minute Ironman Match: '''"Classy" Mike C defeated Sean Taylor 4 falls to 3 to retain the EUWC World Heavyweight Championship. Category:EUWC Media Category:Pay-per-views Category:Pay Per Views Category:PPV Category:Events Category:Federation Shows Category:Federation Events